


Инвентаризация

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: секс в офисе





	Инвентаризация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 x infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943298) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



Инвентаризация: 

Две пары рук, не считая его собственных. На двух ногти ухоженные, на двух — коротко обкусанные. На двух правых безымянных пальцах — бледные следы от постоянной носки колец с печаткой. 

Две пары губ, не считая его собственных. Одна шепчет ему на ухо. Один язык скользит по его члену.

Один кардиган, кашемировый, цвета мерло. Два костюма-тройки: шерсть и шелк, полосы, один — угольно-черный, другой кобальтовый, один смят, брошенный на пол офиса, другой — все еще на Гарри, как всегда сидит безукоризненно и у Эггзи мурашки от каждого соприкосновения с его тканью.

Три сердца, стучащих в унисон.

Один отрывистый смешок Мерлина, прежде чем он заглатывает.


End file.
